Well why the fuck not
by Darkanny
Summary: Hijack Smut Week day 2: Masturbation Monday. Couldn't think of a title worth shit.


Dropping his bag on the floor, the boy just arriving home from class flopped down into the bed, just laying there for a moment, enjoying the wonderful feeling of freedom after a day coped up in the same place. Moving to sit with his back against the wall, Jack grabbed his laptop from the floor next to his bed and turned it on, searching for the paper he was having trouble with. One of the perks of college was choosing your own classes, but if there was something he wasn't expecting was having to translate an entire document about Jokul Frosti from Old Norse to english for his Mythology class, who even knew Old Norse in this country nowadays, for fucks sake.

Or at least that would be his normal complain, if it weren't for the fact that there was indeed someone who knew the language, none other than the Icelandic guy who had transferred to America at the beggining of the semester, a small, thin thing with a name too complicated to be pronounced, who had broken into a fit of hiccups out of nervousness when the people in the classroom had bunched up around him to see him better, and who had received his nickname and the name he was known for by everyone (even his family) at this point because of that: wee little Hiccup Haddock.

Apparently the boy (with his damn perfect english, the little genius) had asked Jack if he needed help with the translation, mostly because the noise of Jack's forehead repeatedly hitting the wooden desk was too loud to ignore for long. Jack had stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before frantically nodding, not believing his luck when the brunet had moved his chair next to his to help him for what was left of the class. Even if they did advance with a lot of the work, there was still a big chunk left, and it was due the next class, so Hiccup had offered to help him at home, a 'tutoring' of sorts. Jack had given him his address and phone number, getting Hiccup's as well, and he couldn't help the stupid grin on his face when everyone had left the room afterwards and he was alone getting his things ready.

Because honestly, the kid was a cutie.

He was so tiny and skinny, Jack felt he'd break at any point; he had this really nerdy, adorably nasal voice that he used to either paciently get him to understand something or snarkily make some of the sassiest comments Jack had ever heard in his life, and that always made him laugh. His skin was completely, utterly and totally covered in freckles, and he could swear he had seen some of the Astronomy students looking at him with something akin to envy, as if wishing they could have such a stellar map on their own skin. His buck teeth were slightly big and crooked, adding to the whole childish appearance, even if he was just a few months younger than his own 19 years, and his hair was a mixture of brown and red, a nice auburn that contrasted perfectly with the most big, shiny, awe-inducing green eyes he'd ever seen, even better than those fiery green ones of the aussie Art major he liked to bother in his free periods.

Getting him to help him got Jack wondering what had such a bastard like him done to get this blessing, and getting his number (even if only for educational reasons) had completely convinced Jack that there was someone up there who loved him a whole fucking lot.

The whirring sound of his computer turning to sleep mode made him realise the amount of time he'd spent daydreaming with his little (big, completely gigantic, actually) crush, forgetting completely the archive he was supposed to be reading. Bending slightly to get his notebook from his bag made him notice the problem he hadn't expected to appear. At all. Right under the hot material of his computer, lil' Jack seemed to have been awoken by the little Hiccup time he'd spend in his mind. He closed the lid and placed the laptop back on the floor, glaring accusatorily at his pants before dragging both hands down his face, it didn't matter how many times this happened or the fact that he lived alone and no one could bother him at any moment, it still made a twinge of guilt stirr in his mind whenever he had no other option than taking care of his 'problems', because no, his natural tendency for coldness apparently made his boners immune to cold showers, and his wandering mind could turn the typical image of the grandma in underwear into something that he'd rather not speak about, but that didn't do anything but get his problem worse.

Sighing, he let his body slid down to lay flat on the bed, hand fumbling with the zipper to give his erection a bit of freedom, lowering his pants and underwear just enough to free his member, a hum leaving his mouth at the pressure diminishing to nothing. Lowering his hand, careful to not get his hoodie dirty in the process, he traced his lenght softly, almost teasingly with the tip of his fingers, sending small sparks of pleasure down his legs. Biting his lip, he enveloped his cock completely, rubbing the head with his index finger, imagining it was another hand, a smaller, tanner, undoubtedly warmer hand touching him.

He closed his eyes, starting to slowly move his hand up and down, his other hand crossing over his chest to rest over the opposite side of his face, trying to picture the one guilty of his state leaning over him, cupping his cheek tenderly while taking care of his needy member, maybe even slinging his leg over his hips to straddle him to get a better position to take care of both sides. The sun filtering through the open spaces of his curtains falling over some spots of his arms, helping him imagine the way Hic would probably hold him in place, his pink mouth spilling loving words right into his reddened ear, nipping at it simultaneously.

Hiccup liked to wear sweaters, big ones that made his legs looks the more thiner and his arms the more shorter, but that did nothing but clung to his torso and accentuate the tantalizing curve of his hips, and Jack could practically feel himself running his hands over the soft green material, hooking his cold hands at the hem and pulling it up and away from the brunet; he liked to imagine Hic didn't wear anything under those, not even a tank top, just the warm fabric against his skin, and Jack shivered when his own hand somehow found its way under his hoodie and shirt to rub at his chest, trying to mimic the warmth of the nordic boy's skin he could feel radiating from him whenever he'd get close to help him or just chat.

His imaginary Hiccup was now topless, leaning down against his chest to lay parallel to him, nipping at his neck and moving his hand all over his chest, his other hand stroking him faster than before, hips grinding against his lower abdomen and knees kneading his tights. Jack tightened his hand around his penis, releasing for a moment to push the heel of his hand from base to tip and back down, his thumb tracing the vein in the underside. He moaned loudly, grabbing the lenght in his hand once more and pumping quickly, beads of pre gathering at the tip and dribling down the lenght, adding slickness to the friction. The hand in his chest travelled back up and two fingers entered his mouth, his imagination providing Hiccup's fingers instead of his own, the brunet panting over him, rolling his fingers around Jack's tongue to collect as much saliva as possible.

Taking the fingers out of his mouth, Jack poised them over the head of his cock, rubbing in circles around the slit, hips raising from the matress as response to the white pleasure running up his spine at the combined sensation of his pre-cum covered hand stroking his member and the saliva covered fingers rubbing the head, his mind replacing the get digits with a pink tongue lapping at him instead, green eyes staring up at him while licking up whatever fluid that would leak down his lenght.

Deeming himself lubed enough, he enclosed his member completely, one hand around the lenght and the other encasing the top, and started a fast and rough thrusting upwards motion, springs squeacking under him in protest at the harsh movement, but Jack was too busy exchanging the heat accumulating in the hollow of his hands for what he was sure would be the warm body of his fantasy, Hiccup sitting on his lap, bouncing greedily with his cock buried deep within him, loud moans dripping from his mouth like sweet honey to his ears, Jack's name repeated like a mantra over and over again, emerald eyes glazed over in pleasure, one of his hands playing with his nipple, the other jerking himself off in time with his bouncing.

Feeling the muscles of his abdomen clench, Jack sped the pace of his hands up, wriggling his hips in time with them, pushing his wrists against his hipbones to try and imitate the feeling of hips hitting his own with each downwards stroke. His legs stiffened and he came with a choked cry, the hand encasing the head avoiding what would have been a mess over his clothes, Mind Hiccup grinding down a last time before coming as well, his come staining his chest and some reaching his face, which he would gather with his fingers and lick off, moaning at the post-orgasmic rush travelling through his thin body and coming down to kiss Jack deeply, letting him taste him as well.

Jack sighed happily and opened his eyes, cringing at the sunray falling on his eyes. Grabbing some tissues from his bedside table drawer he cleaned himself as well as he could, enough to be able to walk to the bathroom without risking stains on his pants. After cleaning himself properly and washing his hands and face, he had barely left the bathroom when a knock at his door reververated through the silent house. Hopping the steps down, he straightened his clothes and checked his hair in the mirror by the entrance, before clearing his throat and opening the door, smiling brightly at the brunet in the steps.

"Oh, hi Jack, hope I'm not interrupting anything" Hiccup said, entering the house at Jack's cue with his hand.

Jack grinned, watching him fiddle with the hem of his green sweater. "Nope, I was just relaxing a bit"

Hiccup snorted, rolling his eyes. "Well then guess now we can get to work, no? Where are we doing this?"

Jack pointed up towards his room, letting Hiccup climb the stairs first, eyes focusing on the gentle sway of his hips. "Yup, we can get to it now"


End file.
